


Blue

by sekaiana



Category: original world - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, but i wont reveal them yet!!, enjoy my girls, i will in the animation tho lol, soulmate au color, this was a quick 10 min oneshot of an animation i wanna make im sry its horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiana/pseuds/sekaiana
Summary: Blue.Blue is the colour I have never been able to see.I’ve heard descriptions about a brilliant, azure ocean, sparkling with the shine of the yellow sun.I can see yellow just fine.But not that azure ocean.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> i write this on my phone in like 10 mins so excuse the formatting pls im sorry
> 
> but yeah i wanna make it into an animation soon!!

Blue. 

Blue is the colour I have never been able to see. 

I’ve heard descriptions about a brilliant, azure ocean, sparkling with the shine of the yellow sun.

I can see yellow just fine.

But not that azure ocean.

 

——————

 

This world has a “soulmate game” as my parents like to call it.

It’s revolved around colour.

Your “soulmate” has the eyes of the colour you can’t see. 

And supposedly you can only see that colour when you meet them. 

Every other colour? Perfectly fine and vivid. 

Just not blue for me. 

Every place where blue is supposed to show is just replaced with a dull silvery gray. The sky? Gray. My brother’s shoes? Gray. My dad’s eyes. Gray.

I’m starting to think blue is just a myth.

 

——————

 

This is how I’ve lived for a fine 17 years. 

No blue. 

I can’t compliment my friends’ eyes, or clothes, or even hair.

I wish I could.

Blue sounds pretty.

 

——————

 

I walking down street, past shops and diners. The typical city bustle rushes by me as I walk down the street, making my way to get to the grocery store. 

 

I bump into someone

A girl, with a concerned smile

A girl, with soft brown hair

A girl,

with brilliant azure eyes

 

I stared up in total shock at the girl, who is bending over me with an outstretched hand 

Her eyes

Dazzling frosty flakes litter around her irises.

Her doe-eyes could rival Bambi, if given enough effort.

I can finally see the ocean.

 

“Are you okay?” 

Her voice, like the rest of her, is warm and gentle.

I stare up in wonder

 

“Your eyes.. 

could rival the ocean.”

 

The girl blinks. 

The enrapturing blue fades into the normal, stupid, heartbreaking dull gray.

 

 

“What are you talking about?”

**Author's Note:**

> owo


End file.
